Dreams
by Rin Tsubaki
Summary: Sakura. Gadis yg melupakan impian masa kecilnya karna suatu peristiwa, mencoba meraih impiannya saat ini tanpa merusak imagenya sebagai gadis nerd yang invisible. Masa lalunya merubah sosoknya. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang mencoba mengembalikan sosoknya dan membantunya meraih semua impiannya. Mampukah mereka saat kepalsuan dan ketulusan yg berbicara?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Gomen karena waktu publish fic saya yang pertama kali (Eyeshield 21:My Dear Family) sya kelewat overexcited jdi salah nulis, owari yang saya tulis itu sebenarnya mksudnya tsuzuku, jdi gomen. Sebagai prmintaan maaf, saya publish fic naruto yang sudah lama sering tiba2 nongol di kepala saya

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dreams © Rin Tsubaki**

**.**

**.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Pairing : Sakura x ?**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, slight OOC, miss typo, Sakura yang berbeda, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Flame, Menerima Concrit ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Rin Tsubaki**

**Proudly Presents**

**DREAMS**

**Prologue**

.

.

_Don't you be afraid..._

_You will be okay..._

...

Kota Konoha, terletak di bagian utara pulau Jepang. Terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya meski sudah banyak gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang ke atas. Konoha juga terkenal dengan sekolahnya, sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Jepang berada di kota Konoha yaitu Konoha High School atau lebih sering disebut KHS. Hanya orang–orang yang berasal dari keluarga menengah ke atas yang dapat bersekolah di sini, atau paling tidak mempunyai bakat yang diakui dan pintar.

...

Seorang gadis yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya mulai menggeliat pelan, terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan bibinya dari bawah. Ia terduduk dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Kakinya yang jenjang mulai menapak ke lantai secara perlahan, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut sebuah handuk pink di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari tua yang berada di sudut kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna pink dan hitam itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah seragam sekolah yang telah dipersiapkannya kemarin malam. Seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja putih berlengan pendek, rok pendek sebatas lutut bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna merah, dasi berbentuk pita yang berwarna merah pula serta sebuah blazer berwarna abu-abu itu mulai dikenakannya. Seragam itu terlihat sedikit kebesaran sehingga menutupi lekuk tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa rapi, ia lalu berjalan meja rias yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya, mengambil sisir seraya manatap bayanyannya yang terpantul di cermin. Gadis cantik berambut hitam sepunggung itu lalu mengikat rambutnya sehingga membentuk cepolan kecil berantakan di belakang kepala. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengenakan kacamata untuk menutupi mata emeraldnya yang selalu meredup itu.

"SAKURA... cepat turun dan makan !" teriak bibinya yang mulai tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Ya, Anko-san, sebentar." ujar gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah selesai. aku berangkat dulu Anko-san," pamit gadis itu. Ia memakai sepatunya, dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu dan segera membalikkan badan. "Ano, aku akan kerja part-time di kafe mulai hari ini, jadi aku akan pulang agak larut."

"Hmm, berhati-hatilah," ujar bibinya lirih sehingga hampir tak terdengar, namun karena jaraknya dengan Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh membuatnya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tipis namun lembut. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bibinya menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi. "Sakura..."

"Nani (apa) ?"

"Jangan mencari masalah di sekolah barumu."

"Hai.. (iya)," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah minimalis yang telah ditinggalinya selama 7 tahun itu. Jarak rumahnya dan KHS hanya berkisar 20 menit, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang KHS yang berwarna coklat itu mulai terlihat. Di samping gerbang terdapat papan yang bertuliskan 'Welcome to KHS' untuk menyambut murid baru tahun ini. Sakura memasuki wilayah KHS, mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan segera menuju papan pengumuman besar yang ada di dekat ruang loker. Sakura mencari namanya dalam kertas-kertas berderet itu dan melenggang menuju kelas barunya, kelas X-A yang berada di lantai 2.

**Grek **

Sakura memasuki ruang kelas itu dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di pojok belakang kelas. Ia memandang seluruh kelas dengan seksama. Banyak siswa lain yang saling berkenalan dengan teman barunya, kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip, dan lain-lain.

"Huft..," Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh murid lain. Ia bersyukur semuanya berjalan normal, menjadi gadis biasa yang _invisible._

_Tanpa ia sadari, akan ada beberapa orang yang mengubah hidupnya, membantunya mewujudkan impian-impiannya dan menyayanginya dengan tulus._

**TSUZUKU**

A/N : Haha, sakura berambut hitam? Ada apa antara Anko dan Sakura?

Tunggu di chapter depan

_Chapter 1 : The Girl Named Sakura_

Please vote : Sakura x ?

Itachi

Sasuke

Sasori

Gaara


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Named Sakura

**A/N : Jeng...jeng... ****saya kembali lagi...**

**trima kasih banyak buat yang udah ripiuw pic abal ini, untuk saat ini polling masih di buka**

**Pairing: Sakurax? (Sasuke, sasori, itachi, gaara), untuk hasil sementara...**

**Sasori 1**

**Sasuke 3**

**Itachi 1**

**Special thanks for...**

**Hidan gila, AnRs, hanazono yuri, Sa CherryBlossom, aku anak sonelf, dan Mordegage.**

**Happy Reading... ^_^**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dreams © Rin Tsubaki**

**.**

**.**

**Rin Tsubaki**

**Proudly Presents**

**DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 1 The Girl Named Sakura**

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak terasa sudah 10 menit ia terduduk di bangkunya. Wali kelasnya yang tak kunjung muncul membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul merah dari tasnya, lalu mencoretnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan. Pandangannya kosong untuk beberapa saat, namun senyum lembutnya mengembang di bibirnya sesaat kemudian. Ia menghapus coretan di bukunya kemudian menuliskan beberapa bait kata, lalu memberikan tanda jeda di beberapa bagian. Sakura bersenandung lirih sambil menatap hasil karangannya itu. Apakah itu sebuah puisi atau... lagu?

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku seorang gadis biasa yang tinggal berdua bersama bibiku di Konoha. Dulu aku mempunyai keluarga sendiri dan tinggal di Kota Suna, tapi sejak kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun, bibi Anko mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Kota Konoha.

Aku cukup beruntung bisa bersekolah di KHS lewat jalur beasiswa, sebab tidak mungkin aku bisa bersekolah di sini mengingat penghasilan bibiku yang pas-pasan, bahkan aku harus menunjangnya dengan bekerja part time setiap hari.

Aku menghela napas sebal, huh lama! Bukankah seharusnya di hari pertama sekolah, wali kelas akan datang duluan? Payah. Kalau tidak salah siapa ya namanya, Kekaishi(?).. eh bukan Keroro(?)... terlalu jauh, Kakishi... hmm... Kaka..ah ya Kakashi-sensei, itu dia. Seperti apa ya orangnya...

Bosan, hanya itu yang tergambar di otakku saat ini. Ku keluarkan buku yang sengaja kusampul merah dari dalam tasku, membukanya di halaman yang kosong lalu mencoretnya menggunakan pensil mekanik yang telah kukeluarkan sebelumnya.

Dapat kurasakan semilir angin menghembuskan poniku perlahan dari arah kiri. Rupanya, bangku yang kududuki ini cukup strategis. Aku menopangkan daguku menggunakan telapak tangan kananku lalu memandang halaman samping KHS yang ditanami beberapa pohon gingko itu.

Entah kenapa pandanganku terasa melembut, kuraih karet penghapus lalu menghapus coretan-coretan asal yang sebelumnya kutorehkan di atas buku. Dengan senyum yang secara reflek kukembangkan, kutulis bait-bait kata yang secara otomatis terangkai di kepalaku. Setelah merasa selesai, kuberikan tanda jeda di beberapa bagian yang kupikir cocok untuk nada tinggi.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata daritadi aku telah menyenandungkan nada-nada yang secara reflek pula tersusun di kepalaku. Haaah... kurasa aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang telah kulakukan sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Buku merah ini adalah saksi di mana aku sering menuliskan karya-karyaku, yang kebanyakan berupa lirik sebuah lagu.

Ku lirik, jam dinding yang terpasang di depan kelas. 20 menit sejak bel masuk dibunyikan. Ku masukkan kembali buku merahku ke dalam tas lalu menyibakkan poni yang mengganggu ke belakang telingaku.

Ku pandangi sejenak rambut hitam yang terselip di sela-sela jariku. Rambut hitam ya... entah kenapa aku seringkali merindukan warna rambut lamaku. Warna mencolok yang membuatku mudah sekali dikenali meski aku berada di antara keramaian sekalipun. Warna itu... merah muda... sewarna dengan permen gulali, membuatku teringat pada ibuku yang begitu kusayangi. Dari dulu, aku tak pernah tahu mengapa Anko-san begitu membenci rambut merah mudaku.

Suara bising karena semua siswa sedang mengobrol mengisi gendang telingaku. Dapat ku lihat banyak siswa laki-laki yang saling bercanda sambil melempar kertas satu sama lain sedang, yang perempuan yang bergosip dengan suara melengking.

Aku terkadang heran dengan gadis-gadis kaya raya itu, memakai hem ketat, rok yang digulung ke atas sehingga hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, 2 kancing kemeja yang sengaja di buka, euwh. Apa peraturan di KHS ini mengijinkan para siswa perempuan berpakaian seperti itu? Hah... entahlah, rasanya aku tidak ingin tahu.

Bukan berati pula aku bangga dengan penampilanku yang sangat mirip dengan seorang nerd seperti ini. Baju yang kupakai memang kedodoran, tapi itu semua karena saat pengambilan seragam aku terlambat datang, sehingga hanya ukuran baju ini yang tersisa. Mengecilkan ukuran bajunya ke penjahit terlalu merepotkan karena mengeluarkan biaya.

"A-anou, b-bo-bolehkah kalau a-aku duduk di si-ni?"

Suara gadis itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Ku pandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama, wajahnya yang sedang menunduk tertutupi oleh rambut indigo lurusnya.

"Tentu, duduklah," ucapku datar.

"A-a-arigatou gozai-masu (terimakasih)," ucapnya terbata-bata seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

Kami berdua duduk dalam diam. Berbagai pikiran melayang di kepalaku. Apa niat gadis ini mendekatiku, bukannya aku bermaksud berpikiran buruk kepadanya. Hanya saja, masa lalu membuatku takut untuk menganggap orang lain sebagai teman. Toh, sejak aku berpenampilan seperti seorang nerd, tak ada yang mau mendekatiku.

"A-ano, na-namaku Hi-hina-ta.. um..uhhh.. Go-gomen (maaf) ka-kala-u aku meng-ganggu..." kudengar gadis itu berucap lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ku rasa dia meminta maaf padaku karena dia piker aku merasa terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

Mungkin, sikap diamku membuatnya salah paham. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat jahat padanya, hatiku merasa dia adalah gadis yang baik, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain. Kurasa untuk tahun ini, punya seorang teman tidak akan menyakitiku. Ku lirik gadis bernama Hinata itu lewat sudut mataku, ia terlihat sangat gugup, kedua tangannya di letakkan di atas pahanya dan meremas roknya dengan sangat kencang.

"Sakura," ucapku singkat.

"E-eh..." Hinata menoleh memandangku.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Hinata-san."

"A-ah pa-panggil aku Hi-Hinata sa-saja, Haruno-san," gadis itu sekarang melepaskan remasan pada roknya, namun ia lalu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Uhh... membuatku gemas saja.

"Jangan panggil aku Haruno, panggil aku Sakura saja."

"Hai"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"A-ah, ma-maaf, a-aku g-gugup kalau bi-bicara dengan o-orang a-asing."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Hinata, ano, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"H-hai,"

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Tidakkah kau merasa takut dijauhi teman-temanmu karena mendekati gadis tertutup sepertiku?"

"A-aku, ti-tidak punya b-banyak te-teman, Sakura-san. Ba-bagi me-mereka a-aku terlalu pe-pemalu dan mem-membosan-kan. Me-mereka ha-hanya ber-teman denganku ha-hanya untuk me-memanfaatkanku saja."

"Dan kau pikir aku berbeda dari mereka?"

"B-bukan, itu ka-karena a-aku tahu Sa-sakura-san orang yang b-baik," Hinata tersenyum manis padaku.

"Gadis bodoh," gumamku.

"Eh... G-gomen."

"Hmmph, hihihi, kau lucu Hinata. Dan berhentilah meminta maaf," ucapku sambil menahan tawa. Ku lihat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah total. Rupanya ia malu karena kutertawakan. Huh, biar saja, habis... dia benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"Ne, Hinata..., maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

"H-hai."

"Tapi tidak sekarang."

"E-ehh?"

"Jika kau ingin jadi temanku, cobalah berhenti untuk bicara terbata-bata seperti itu."

"A-akan kucoba," ucap Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

"Karena bagaimanapun juga, teman bukanlah orang asing, Hinata," ucapku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

**Grek**

Baru saja aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Rupanya seorang pria tengah memasuki kelas kami, ia berambut abu-abu (mungkin sudah tua) dan memakai masker, eh masker? Apa dia mantan mantri ya?

"Ohayou anak-anak! Maaf Sensei telat. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan saat akan menuju kemari.

**TSUZUKU**

**A/N: Jangan lupa polling Sakurax? **

**Sasori**

**Sasuke**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**Review please ...**

**Komentar anda adalah suatu kebahagiaan buat Author geblek ini...**

**Rin Tsubaki**


End file.
